Smoke
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Día tras día, aquel chico que conoció tiempo atrás, la espera fuera de su escuela alegando que él cumplió su parte del trato, y que era su turno. Algo que ella no parece recordar. Quién diría que unos simples cigarrillos le traerían la promesa de vuelta.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Tento sin aparecerme por aquí, espero me perdonen. Ésto es algo que escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y lo encontré mientras revisaba mis escritos. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

* * *

**Smoke**

Caminó entre la gente mirando sin interés hacia adelante. Lo hacía simplemente para llegar al lugar al que quería ir, sin importarle lo que estaba en el camino. No le prestaba atención a las miradas de los demás, ni a las personas que susurraban cosas sobre él con descaro, ni las que lo veían de abajo hacia arriba creyéndose mucho.

Llegó a la máquina, metió el dinero y sacó el ticket del tren. Caminó un poco más y lo pasó por el sensor para poder atravesar las barras circulares que giraban. Se quedó a una lado, un poco lejos de la línea amarilla que indicaba una distancia prudente del tren para evitar accidentes. Apenas éste llegó, y las puertas se abrieron, salió una avalancha de gente que caminaba sin importarle los demás; y al ser todos así chocaban unos con otros empujándose. Cuando ya salió la gente que se bajaba en esa estación, entró al tren que, sin saber cómo, aún conservaba muchas personas. Siempre se preguntaba cómo cabían todos allí, pero al llenarse de nuevo se recordaba que aplastarse como sardinas era una de las 'supuestas cualidades' de esos gusanos metálicos. A lo cual él no le veía nada de bueno, el estar apretujado con todo ese montón de gente donde cualquiera puede tocarte donde no deben o robarte algo que lleves mal puesto sin que puedas culpar a alguien al menos que hayas tenido la suerte de verlo, lo cual era bastante difícil.

Anotaría, otra vez, mentalmente comenzar a ahorrar para comprarse un carro. Era algo muy tentativo si pensaba en lo apretujado que se estaba en ese sitio. Pasando unas cuantas estaciones antes de llegar a la que le interesaba. Al salir de allí sintió que volvía a respirar aire de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse sofocado, y sobre todo, no poder respirar aire puro; si es que a el aire de esa ciudad se le podía siquiera llamar así.

Se sentía estúpido haciendo lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. No había podido sacarse eso de la cabeza y ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

Llegó a su destino luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras con la nariz y las orejas congelándosele mientras intentaba mantener sus manos calientes dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se relamió los labios, para luego chasquear molesto por haberlo hecho. Era una mala manía que tenía y en invierno era lo peor que podría hacer con sus labios. Luego le ardían y se le agrietaban más de lo normal. Puso sus manos enguantadas sobre su boca y soltó aire para intentar calentar lo que era su nariz y boca, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que sus manos recibieran aunque sea una pequeñísima parte de ese calor.

Volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta la entrada del lugar viendo el viejo letrero en la pared de ladrillos. Vio personas salir, agarrados de manos, amigas tomadas del brazo charlando animadamente, algunos grupos grandes, otros solos, otros caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, otros con sus audífono separándolos de este mundo en lo que respectaba a la parte auditiva (cómo los envidiaba; había dejado el suyo en casa por accidente y cuando se había dado cuenta era demasiado tarde para regresar. Había gruñido muy fuerte y había pateado un banco, provocando que la gente lo mirara raro).

Se apoyó en la pared, como hacían otros que él supuso que esperaban a alguien o que eran masoquistas y se querían congelar allí parados.

—¡Sakura! —al oír su nombre sus cinco sentidos se concentraron en buscarla. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente intentando descifrar de dónde había venido ese llamado.

La encontró gritando que le encantaba el frío, pero que se estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo.

Se despegó de la pared y caminó hasta su encuentro. Ella estaba caminando en ésa dirección mientras se acomodaba el gorro y peinaba su cabello para que no quedara mal puesto en ningún lado. A su lado estaba una rubia junto a un pelirrojo que a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde estaba bostezando.

La rubia de coletas lo miró disimuladamente para luego tocar levemente a Sakura del brazo, la cual volteó a verla. Siguió la dirección que habían tomado los ojos de la rubia momentáneamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con ese chico allí.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—Sakura —dijo su nombre con una voz ronca y provocativa que hizo que la pelirosada tuviera suaves escalofríos. Él había disfrutado mucho decir su nombre de esa forma, saboreándolo de verdad.

—Hola, Sasuke… tanto sin verte —comenzó el saludo viendo como Temari y su hermano se alejaban tras hacer una seña con la mano, dejando a entender que ellos se adelantarían. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el chico como saludo, el cual fue respondido de la misma forma.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, mirándola intensamente a sus claros ojos verdes.

—Bien ¿y tú? —respondió, sin saber si debía agregar algo más o no.

—Bien, como siempre —respondió pesadamente.

¿Qué quería él?

—¿Y eso que viniste aquí? —preguntó escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar comenzar a jugar con ellas nerviosamente.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, y luego sacó sus manos del abrigo para posarlas en las mejillas de la chica. Se acercó un paso más y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella se había quedado estática, además de que los guantes estaban helados.

—Vine a que cumplieras tu promesa —aclaró acercándose a su cara, quedando unos cuatro dedos lejos de ella.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Retiró las manos de él con suavidad sin quererlo ofender, y se alejó un poco.

—¿Promesa? —frunció el ceño tratando de recordar— No me digas que te prometí invitarte a almorzar o algo así porque no tengo dinero —alzó sus manos descartando la idea, si es que de verdad había hecho tal cosa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, con mofa, alzando una ceja— ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? ¿O finges hacerte la que no sabe para sacarme de encima? —preguntó examinándola, evitando que se le escapara algún gesto que la delatara.

—De verdad, verdad, verdad… no sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo seria, queriendo dejar en claro que, enserio, no recordaba nada.

La sonrisa se borró de un segundo a otro de la cara del chico, el cual desvió su mirada entrecerrada hacia un lado. Suspiró y chasqueó la lengua, molesto de tener tan buena memoria como para recordar todo.

—Fue hace un año, cuando estábamos en la fiesta que organizó Gaara ¿no te acuerdas? —intentó refrescar su memoria.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, intentando recordar algo de ese día.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño— No me digas que hablabas borracha y no te acuerdas —gruñó. Si había sido así, esa chica debía ser rara ya que la había notado de lo más normal y habría jurado que estaba en sus cinco sentidos; no podría haber estado pasada de tragos.

—No, recuerdo que en esa fiesta tomé poco porque me distraje haciendo otras cosas —frunció el ceño recordando. Hablaba lento tratando de darle tiempo a su cabeza de encontrar los recuerdos.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —sonrió, pensando que había dado en el blanco.

—No me acuerdo —sonrió también, como si lo que él había dicho había sido una broma.

Se volteó furioso, queriendo irse antes de que uno de sus impulsos lo llevara a golpear a cualquier persona inocente que se cruzara por su camino.

—Sasuke —lo llamó antes de que saliera del espacio de alcance de su voz. El chico se medio volteó a verla, y ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, acercándola a su hombro— ¿Es algo importante? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El pelinegro bufó con una sonrisa— Claro que es importante, ¿o crees que estaría aquí si no lo fuera? —le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo y alzaba una mano en forma de despedida mientras caminaba fuera de allí.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. ¿Qué podría haber olvidado que fuera importante? Al menos que… fuera importante para él y no para ella, lo cual le parecía algo frío de su parte.

Se encogió de hombros al decidir no romperse la cabeza buscando algo en su memoria que no sabía que era.

Retomó su paso y se dispuso a ir a casa de Temari a terminar el trabajo que tenía que entregar la semana entrante. Se sintió mal ya que ése chico, cuando lo conoció, le había caído bien, pero desde ese momento no lo había visto más hasta ese día. Era un año… ¿cómo pretendía que se acordara de algo si apenas se acordaba de lo que había cenado dos noches atrás?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras caminaba, y no le importó que la gente la viera haciendo esa mueca sola, ya que como hacía frío, la gente lo tomaba como un gesto para poder acercar las partes de cuerpo y calentarse un poco más.

Al salir de las puertas del instituto volteó a ver su lado derecho donde pudo ver la espalda de Sasuke alejándose. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que el frío la obligó a moverse en dirección contraria hacia su casa.

Desde ese día, el Uchiha se había aparecido todos los días en la puerta del instituto para ver a Sakura. Hablaban poco, de varias cosas, pero nunca obviando el tema de la promesa. Sakura se estaba comenzando a molestar por la insistencia; ya había dejado bien en claro que no recordaba nada y que no había podido hacerlo. Quería que la dejara en paz o le daría un horrendo dolor de cabeza por esforzarse tanto en recordar. ¡Lo peor es que cuando estaba en las nubes lo hacía inconscientemente! Definitivamente el pelinegro le había envenenado la mente de alguna forma desconocida para ella.

—Oye, ¿ese niño no va a dejar de fastidiarte? —comentó Temari viéndolo, de nuevo, al salir por la entrada principal, atravesando el patio delantero camino hacia la salida— Ya me tiene de mal humor y no es a mí a quien busca diariamente —alzó una ceja mientras arreglaba su bufanda.

Sakura se encogió de hombros— Algún día se cansará de insistir y se dará cuenta de que: o se imaginó lo que intenta que recuerde, o que no voy a recordarlo nunca. Algún día perderá la esperanza —comentó, con un tono que dejaba ver que intentaba auto convencerse.

Gaara las miró con burla, negando con la cabeza— Se ve que no conocen a Sasuke —ambas mujeres se vieron interrogantes antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermanito? —preguntó la chica de coletas con curiosidad. Sakura estiró el cuello para escucharlo mejor.

El de ojos aguamarina dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, donde el Uchiha descansaba sobre la pared observándolos. Su mirada se había vuelto seria— Él no descansará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y si no lo logra de una forma, siempre encuentra otra manera de hacerlo —aseguró, haciendo un gesto con la mano para saludar al chico de lejos.

Sakura miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, y su mirada penetrante, a pesar de la distancia, era demasiado obvia.

—Demonios Sakura, ¿qué pudiste haberle prometido para que se pusiera así? ¿Droga, sexo gratis, dinero? —cuestionó Temari mientras la miraba con extrañeza.

—Si tuviera cualquiera de esos para ofrecer no estaría aquí estudiando, ni mucho menos vistiendo así —suspiró, haciendo referencia a su ropa algo mal gastada ya; hacía años que no iba de compras.

—Buen punto —asintió Gaara.

—¿Y qué tal la segunda? A lo mejor le prometiste algo tan fuera de lo normal que no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza en todo este tiempo —se bufó la rubia con burla— O quizás ya lo hiciste y por eso no puede olvidarte —insinuó. El pelirrojo suspiró al ver cómo su hermana disfrutaba torturando la conciencia de su amiga.

—No, estoy cien por ciento segura de que no me acosté con él, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que pasó en esa fiesta que lo conocí, pero no recuerdo de lo que hablamos ¡fue hace mucho! —se quejó.

—Bueno, te deseo suerte esta vez con tu acosador —saludó Temari. Gaara saludó como una persona normal para luego irse ambos en su propia dirección.

Sakura suspiró y se preparó para enfrentar la ronda de preguntas. Al principio siempre hablaba con cuidado de que no se le saliera nada que lo pudiera herir, pero ya sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo herirlo o no.

—Hola, Sakura —saludó besando su mejilla.

—Hola —sonrió. Ése no era su mejor día, quería irse a casa, terminar la tarea que tenía y acostarse o a dormir o a hacer nada.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Igual que ayer ¿y tú? —respondió sin mucho tacto.

—Bien —sonrió al notar su tono de fastidio—Si quieres, podemos terminar con esto rápido —dijo mientras hacía amago de querer caminar.

—Por favor —pidió, controlando su tono de voz.

Él comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió. Caminaron más de lo que a la pelirosa le hubiera gustado, pero con tal de acabar con eso caminaría seis horas más.

Llegaron a la discoteca en dónde se había celebrado el cumpleaños de Gaara, y ella, al descubrir sus intenciones, suspiro.

—Oye Sasuke, de verdad esto no va a funcionar… no puedo recordar nada, enserio —murmuró con fastidio— ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez qué te prometí, te lo doy si puedo y terminamos con esto? —propuso una vez más.

—Camina —le pidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Entraron a la sala tras el permiso del vigilante. El sitio estaba vacío y se veían demasiado diferente a cómo se había visto ésa vez.

Sakura, queriendo terminar eso, caminó hasta la mesa en la que había estado hablando con Sasuke en ése entonces. Se sentó y lo miró.

—No puedo recordar nada —volvió a repetir.

El pelinegro se acercó a la mesa y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita blanca que tiró sobre la mesa sin cuidado.

—¿Eso te trae recuerdos? —preguntó, con un tono molesto.

Ella tomó la caja de cigarros entre sus manos y la miró curiosa.

—Vagamente recuerdo algo, pero no sé qué —negó ida.

Él se agachó y apoyó sus ante brazos en la mesa, justo enfrente de ella— Ése día me viste cuando estaba en aquella esquina fumando ¿no es así? —señaló en lugar que estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Ella asintió, recordando— Sí, nos presentó Naruto, y luego me senté en ésta mesa a hacerte compañía ya que estaba cansada de bailar —relató. Eso ya lo había recordado.

—Sí… ése mismo día, me preguntaste el por qué fumaba ¿cierto? —siguió, presintiendo que eso daría resultados. Y si no, se lo diría de una buena vez.

—Sí, tú me respondiste que era porque te veías genial —se rió— Qué estúpida respuesta, pero verdaderamente te veías atractivo —admitió.

—Pero tu sentido médico salió a flote y me hizo esa tonta pregunta —sonrió.

Ella sonrió asintiendo, sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía.

—Luego… hablamos por un buen rato… intercambiamos celulares y al día siguiente estábamos por ahí matando tiempo —siguió— Unas semanas después, te pregunté si quería comenzar a salir conmigo, como novia… ¿cuál fue tu respuesta ese día, Sakura? —preguntó con un tono de orden.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de recordar— Si… "Si dejas de fumar, saldré contigo" —citó, recordando cómo había sonreído y se había dado la vuelta tras despedirse, camino a su casa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con alivio— Al fin recuerdas mujer —comentó con tono cansado. Sacó la silla y se sentó, observándola. Ella estaba mirando la caja de cigarros con asombro— ¿Qué? ¿Te arrepientes? —sonrió irónico.

—¿En realidad? Sí, no sé por qué dije eso… fue como una broma. ¿No te lo habrás tomado enserio cierto?

—No Sakura, llevo dos semanas intentando que recordaras inútilmente por ti misma porque me parecía divertido —comentó sarcástico.

Ella tragó— Después de ese día no te volví a ver más —comentó.

—Porque no quería volver a verte hasta haber cumplido lo que me dijiste —se echó para atrás en la silla— Soy un hombre de pulmones limpios. Dejé de fumar, Sakura —la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—No lo dices enserio —se aterró.

—Yo cumplí mi parte, es hora de que cumplas la tuya —frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no sabía que esas palabras iban a causarte hacer algo así… que iban a causar tal efecto. Lo siento, no lo dije enserio —se disculpó, nerviosa.

—Toma responsabilidad de lo que has dicho —ordenó, mirándola a la cara.

Ella se puso de pie ante la mirada del chico, con movimientos torpes— Me tengo que ir. Tienes que olvidar esto Sasuke —le propuso haciendo gestos con las manos— No quiero nada contigo, lo siento —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No voy a rendirme —habló hacia arriba, con intenciones de que ella escuchara.

Cuando salió de allí, apresuró su paso y se volteó varias veces para asegurarse de que él no la estuviera persiguiendo.

Sasuke le había dado miedo. Estaba temblando y el frío no era el único causante.

Tenía miedo.

"_¿Por qué fumas Sasuke?" preguntó la mujer apoyando su cabeza en su puño cerrado "Es malo para tu salud. Te mata ¿sabes?"_

"_Porque me veo genial" respondió con una sonrisa sensual mientras el humo salía de sus labios._

_Sakura, a pesar de querer estudiar medicina, y estar en contra de ese producto adicto, en ese momento le pareció que Sasuke se veía sexy consumiéndolo. Fue la única vez que le agradó ver ésa cosa en la boca de alguien._

Sakura se despertó y arropó su cuerpo con las sábanas. Hacía muchísimo frío.

—Bueno días dormilona —oyó que le hablaban desde cerca. Se sentó tapando su desnudez con las sábanas, para encontrarse a Sasuke apoyado en un mueble de la altura de su cintura. Tenía el torso descubierto y unos bóxers puestos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

—Las diez —respondió, sin mucho interés.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó, extrañada, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

—No. Hoy me tomé el día libre para ti… ¿cuánto me consentirás por ello? —preguntó, para luego gatear sobre la cama hasta llegar a ella.

—Ya veremos —susurró para luego juntar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Realmente lo escribí hace mucho, casi un año, y puede que esté terrible. Lo hice mientras escuchaba What I've Done de Linkin Park.

No sé que más decirles. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y que se cuiden mucho!

Gracias por leer, y por esos reviews que, a pesar de que tengo mucho que no escribo, siguen llegando. Me alientan muchísimo.

Se les quiere.


End file.
